Now That We're Done
by Mrs.Goldsworthy2526
Summary: We will be looking through the eyes of Fionna and Marshall after a horrible heartbreak and the process of trying to work out their problems. What is their problem and how will they fix it? Read to find out! First Fanfic.R&R please!:D Fiolee! :
1. If I'm James Dean You're Adredy Hepburn

Title: Now That We're Done.

AN. Hello, So this is an edited version of the first chapter. I think this one is so much better. I hope you like it!

Chapter One: If I'm James Dean You're Audrey Hepburn.

Today I was doing better than normal. I was actually keeping my mind off of him until my i-pod reminded me that I had a reason to be upset. When our song began to play loudly I began to cuss in my mind. I turned to look at my ihome that was right next to my bed and for a moment I was going to change the song. I lifted my hand but just could not bring myself to change it.

"They say that love is forever. You're forever is all that I need. Please stay as long as you need. I can't promise that things won't be broken but I swear I will never leave. Please stay with me forever." I sang the words that reminded me why this was our song.

I began to laugh. To think about how things had changed. There were so many things that was false with our song now. One: Forever. What a joke. He has forever and I don't so why can't he just give me forever? Does he want me gone? obviously. Two: Things are broken and he left. Left me to sit and stair at the four purple walls that enclosed me in my tree house.

A knock on my old wooden door interrupted my thoughts. I first grabbed at my sheets to pull them over my silly pjs then I turn down the volume on my ihome.

"Come in!" I called to the person waiting behind my door. With a loud creak my door opened just enough for my cat companion, Cake, to come into my room. She walked quickly to the heap of blankets I call a bed and she sat at the very edge.

"Want to come out and adventure with me and Lord M today?" She asked in her sweet voice. It was an offer she had purposed to me yesterday and the day before and well the day before that. I gave it some real thought because I had been locked in my room for the past couple of days. Yet I still had one last thing to do. Which was get rid of my cardboard box sitting in the corner next to my dresser. I was dreading the day I had to get rid of it but I knew the day was coming up to where I wouldn't be ble to look at the box anymore. I would give it to PG today. I promised myself that.

"You should go out. I just need one more day. Then I'll come out with you. Promise." I said ending with a smile. I needed the alone time to say goodbye to my box. Then maybe I could be me again.

"Kay Fi. Be good. I'll be back before sunset." Cake gave me a kiss on my forehead then got up and left me to be alone with my box. I just looked at it at first not sure what I was really going to do. I got the guts to do it.

I jumped up from my bed and walked slowly to the cardboard box just sitting there. I looked in and grabbed the most important item out of the box.

"Hambo." I greeted the raggedy old bear that he loved so much. "He probably loved you more than me." I told the bear. Then I squeezed the bear to my chest. "Hey I even love you Hambo." I smiled down at the little bear that Marshall gave me when we were eleven. Marshall gave me Hambo on the worst day of my life.

*Flashback*

I woke up that morning to the cries of my sister, Cake, and I ran to find what was going on. I ran from my room down to the kitchen where I found our mother laying on the floor. My mind snapped and I picked mom up. I ran as fast as I could to the Candy Kingdom. I had to help mom.

When I finally got to the ER of the Candy Kingdom there was nothing they could do to help her. My mother had died in my arms and there was nothing I could do about it. When the doctor told me this information I couldn't deal with it. So I ran from the place into the evil forest. I needed to be away from all those crying people... because all I could do was blame myself for their pain. I found the only delightful looking area of the evil forest and sat. I sat under the only apple tree you could find in the evil forest.

I sat under that tree for what seemed to be hours just crying. I never thought my tears would stop because I kept trying to calm down but just couldn't do it. I put my face in my hands to try to stop the crying. A rustling noise interrupted my crying and mad me look up. A small stuffed bear had been placed in front of my feet.

"You can hug it." The voice I knew well came from a dark spot of the evil forest. "It helps me when I'm sad. That's Hambo, my best friend." I just looked at the bear for another moment before I reached out with my right hand and picked it up. I squeezed the raggedy bear to my chest and I did began to feel better.

"Thank you Marshall." I said to the dark of the forest. I awaited a response but never got one.

*End of flashback*

I had Hambo ever since that day. And whenever I missed mom really bad I would hug Hambo close. Marshall would be surprised that I still have him but I still have everything that Marshall gave me.I sat cross legged in front of the box and started going through it.

I put Hambo on my lap to he could look at the memories with me. I picked out first a small piece of paper. It was a poem he wrote me. I always was jealous of those who could write poems because I didn't have the skills to write poems. So he always tried to impress me with hispoem writing. He wrote this poem during freshmen English.

*Flashback*

Today's English class was going to be hell. English had always been my favorite subject until we had to learn and write poems. I can write stories and songs but I can not write poems. Marshall, who was my best friend and was sitting next to me, was excited for poetry.

So our assignment was to write a poem then read it to the class. I was so unexcited that I hoped the teacher would forget about me. which was a stupid wish since I was the best in class so the teacher couldn't forget me.

"Time to read the poems! Who first? Fionna?" The teacher asked. And looked to my paper to find nothing but scribbled out words.

"I'll go first." Marshall volunteered.

"Thank you." I whispered to him for saving my ass.

"You won't thank me once I read mine." He smirked at me. Marshall got up from his desk and stood in front of the class.

"For Fionna.

My adventuress.

The one with bunny ears.

And a cat named Cake

She is my Fionna

Rather seen without tears

Instead smile that fills my heart." He finished reading with an awkward smile and I began to question everything he had just said. He sat backdown next to me and slid the paper into my notebook.

*End of flashback.*

I put the piece of paper on the floor next to my right leg and the reached into the box for the next item. I grabbed and found the red plaid shirt that he always would wear. I remember the day I got this. It was the first day of seventh grade and had gotten into a fight with a bully in the hallway. I had embarrassingly ripped my shirt so Marshall gave me his to wear.

*Flashback*

I was enjoying every moment of the first day of seventh grade until I heard a boy crying and begging. I walked quickly to find the source of these sounds and I came to find a boy laying on the ground crying. Then the cause of his pain came into view. Ice Queen. I hated Ice Queen more than anyone so I had to stop this. I ran up to the scene of the crime and punched Ice Queen right in the face.

"Bitch!" She screamed at me and then punched me back. This had started a large fight to break out between us in which had to be broken up by Marshall and four or five teachers. Marshall pulled me from the fight and took me from the scene.

"Way to hit a hoe, may I say how proud I am?" I laughed at Marshall's joke. "Here." He began to pull off his shirt.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" I questioned.

"You need this more than me." He said to me and I looked down to see most of my shirt had been ripped and that my favorite yellow bra was showing.

"Yeah thanks." I took he shirt quickly to cover myself.

*End of flashback*

I lifted the shirt to my face to smell him one last time. There was more in the box but I decided to be done looking at these memories. It just made it harder to give these things back. So I put the shirt, the paper and Hambo back into the box.

I hurried myself to put a on good enough outfit then grabbed the box and started to walk to the candy kingdom. I was going to give the box to Gumball to give to Marshall because I knew I couldn't go Marshall and give it back. So this was the best that I could do.


	2. Up Against The Wall

Now That We're Done.

Chapter Two: Up Against The Wall.

A/N Thank you to all who reviewed!(: I hope you like this chapter!

Marshall POV:

I floated above my couch strumming the stings on my bass as I hummed thewords of the new song I had wrote. Writing songs was an escape that also helped me express how I am feeling.

"This could be my last goodbye. You cross your heart I hope to I cant deny your eyes, know I tried to read between the lines, saw what's inside then you threw me up against the wall. Who said its better to have love and lost, I wish that I never loved at all."

Okay I was being dramatic but it sounded great when I sang it to myself. And well I sort of deserved to be dramatic. I have just lost the best thing to ever come into my life.

*Flashback*

Being older than everyone else yet taking my time to grow up started to get on my nerves. As a Vampire I get to choose the rate at which I grow up. So today I am threehunderded and four yet I look to be at the age of six. I never found a reason to grow up... until today.

I always valued education so I walked into my first grade class room where the white bunny ears was what grabbed my attention first. My eyes traveled from the tall ears down to what was holding them. And what I came to see is shocking.

Blonde locks that fell from her bunny hat caressed the right side of her face but could not distant me from the shine of sky blue. Sky blue eyes of innocence where searching around in worry. So I took it upon myself to help this angel. I walked over to where this girl had been sitting on the floor. I stopped right in front of her and she just looked up at me. I was standing before the most stunning being I had ever laid eyes on.

She looked into my eyes and said one word and since that day I have wanted nothing more than to hear that voice over and over again.

"Hi." was all she had to say and I was hooked.

*End*

She became my reason to grow up so since than I decided to look a year older than her. And we have grown up together. She was my best friend and I was hers. We spent everyday together until recently. For years Finnoa was blissfully unaware of my love for her until the last day of our freshman year.

*Flashback*

"Marshall?" My named floated through the air as a question. The voice hit my ear drums and brought a smile to my face instantly. "Time for school, wanna walk me?" She said in the doorway.

"How did you get in here?" I asked with my fake grumpiness.

"You're mother happens to love me and so she let me in." I looked up to see her smile at the fact.

"Okay, well she is probably making breakfast, go grab something while I get ready." I told her and she just walked away. I got ready as quickly as I could just so I could be near her again. I walked out to the table to see Fi finishing her toast. On my way to the table I grabbed a toast from the pile and sat next to her. Fi got up to up her dish in the sink and my mind sparked.

"Fi, while I finish can you go to my room and get my school bag?" I asked. she nodded a yes and walked to my room. I gobbled up the bread as soon as I could.

"Marshall! Can you come here?" Fionna's voice called to me so I ran down the hallway to my room. "What is this?" She held the picture I drew of her and a couple of songs I had wrote to her. I blushed and left her their in my room and ran school.

*End*

A couple days after that we began dating and that went on happily for three years. Until it crashed down. I missed Fi with every fiber of my being. I just wanted to hold her close to me and tell her how much I truly care for her. Yet that didn't seem to be in the cards of our future.

A/N: So I hope you like the second chapter! If you like it or have any

suggestions please review! Actually I need a song for the next chapter

so please summit ideas! Thanks!(: Thanks to all who reviewd!(:

~Corrii(:


	3. IDGAF

Title: Now That We're Done.

Chapter Three: IDGAF.

A/N Thank you to all who reviewed! Per request I tried to make this a longer chapter. Hope you enjoy it!:D

Fionna's POV

It has been more than three months since Marshall and myself broke up and we have had no sort of communication. Which really pissed me off. Now that we are not together we can't go back to being best friends? We were best friends since first grade and now that friendship is gone. Like it meant nothing to him. If it meant nothing to him then I can pretend it meant nothing to me.

This was one of my mood swings that I've had about him. I go from missing him badly to hating him for what has happened between us. Sometimes I can forgive what has happened and I wait for him to come to me but that hasn't hapened yet. And then when I give up on waiting I get angrey that he doesn't care enough to come to me. Whatever I guess.

I rolled over in my bed to face the door. It was about time for me to wake up for the day but I was waiting for Cake to come through the door and ask me about what I want to do today. I already had my answer:

Pertend like I'm fine and show everyone that I have moved on. A knock came to my door.

"You can come in Cake!" I said loudly to the door. The door opened slightly.

"Sorry to say I am not your fluffy cat, I'm second best: your prince charming." Prince Gumball's lame joke caught me by suprise. He waited at the door way for my approval to come in my room. I nodded.

"Hey PG. Whatcha doin' here?" I asked him as he walked over to my bedside chair and sit.

"Well I came to ask you a favor." He said to me.

"Sure, what do yo need Gumball?" I askd him. I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable laying here in my jammies. So I got up and went to my drawer to pick out my outfit for the day.

"I need a date for tonights ball at the Candy Kingdom." His words took me by suprise. Date? With Gumball? Well I never really thought of that before. My attention has always been on a certain Vampire.

"Ummm sure Gummy. Can I bring Cake with me?" I asked him. I would need Cake to help me through this.

"Sure, I think Lord M has already asked her to accompany him." He began to get up. Noticing that I was egear to change my clothes.

"Cool. So I'll see you later than." I told him and he nodded and left my room for me to be alone in. I put on my favortie pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black shirt that hung off of both my shoulders.I grabbed my bunny ears and placed them in my hair. Marshall rubbed off on me. He changed my style when we were preteens. I now wear darker colors but I never really was girly. Execpt I would never get rid of the bunny ears. I wear them as a headband now instead of my old hat. I left my room to go find Cake in the kitchen making an everything burrito.

"Good morning Cake. So did you put him up to asking me?" asked her as I sat at the small wooden table. She was adding more and more to the burrito and took her time to answer my question.

"Not really, you see, He came to me about it and I agreed it would be a good idea for you to go out with someone your own age." She expalined to me slowly.

"Sure whatever. You just didn't like Marshall because he was a vampire. But I'll go on this date and see if I even like people my own age." I said coldly. "I'll be in my room if you need me." I said and went from the table down the hall to my room.

I was getting ready in my room until a knock on my door told me it was time for the ball. I checked in the mirror before I left my room. Dark purple mini dress with drama black eye makeup. I was ready to make people drop dead. On my way to the door I grabbed my favorite black heels and slipped them on before I went to see Cake's reaction to my new look. I walked to the door where Cake was waiting. Her eyes enlarged and her mouth opened a little.

"What happened to my Fi?" Cake asked me.

"Just thought I would stun my date. That's all." I smiled at my sister. Before she got the chance to say anything else a knock came at the door and Lord M was just outside the door. We quickly got on Lord M's back and he brought us to the Candy Kingdom.

The place was jumping and I was ready to show everyone the new Fi. I wanted the spot light to be on me and being the Prince's date would ensure that. cake and myself went in to find my date who was greeting all the guests.

"Hey Fi! You look amazing! so what would you say if I asked you to dance?" He smiled at me and I put out my hand for him to take me to the dance floor. People all around were whispearing to each other. I was hoping it was about me and my look. When Gumball stoped walking in the middle of the dance floor we began to dance around. We were flowing elegently together as if we had practiced this a million ties. All eyes were on us as we moved arcoss the room.

"Already moved on, huh Fi?" Marshall voice of disgust spat at me.

A/N Thank you all who read and reviewed! I love you all! I hope you like this chapter! I need more reviewers to know if I should keep going with this. If not If you have suggestions please summit! I know this is a slow chapter but the next one will be the best yet! I promise you that!Once again I love you!

~Corrii(:


End file.
